The Mindling
The Mindling 'is a rare dragon that first appears in the fanfiction ''Dragon's Slave. It is the only known member of its species, and after its death, the Mindling species is now presumed extinct. However, this may not be true. To see the official page for the species, click here: Mindling. Description The Mindling was a deep, dark red, slightly reminiscent of the shade of drying blood. It, like all the other members of its species, had no fire, as well as a crown of horns, a whiplash tail and glass-green eyes. These eyes are the only clue to whether a human is under the Mindling's control, as they indoubtably are the shade of the controlled human's eyes, no matter the original color. The Mindling also had a scar on its snout, just skirting its eye, a patch of paler scales on its legs and its wings were tattered, with large holes in them. These scars are remnants from the time when the Mindling's volcano erupted, a gruesome catastrophe that only the Mindling escaped from. Personality The Mindling was shown not only to be extremely intelligent, but also have egotistical and sociopathic tendencies. It was ruthless, and would kill anyone who dared to upset it, making it a dangerous being to be on the wrong side of. Not only that, it had visions of grandeur, making it overextend its expectations and eventually bringing its own downfall. An important part of the Mindling's psyche is that it is constantly starving. Due to a lack of thought energy from its own species, the Mindling's futile quest for sustenance eventually drove it insane. This may mean that the real Mindling was a kind creature, or maybe even benevolent, but it unfortunately was placed in dire situations with no real way out, and as such turned to the enslavement of its own kind. The Mindling also had fits of rage brought upon by it being angered or upset. During these times, it would destroy the scenery, or even brutally kill anyone it placed the blame on. Abilities The most powerful weapon the Mindling had in its arguably pitiful weaponry is its unique ability to control other being's minds. This was an incredibly deadly and powerful tool, and it used its mind to control uncounted thousands of dragons. But, given time, the Mindling could also control the minds of humans as well, making the enslaved human do their bidding until they died or broke free of their control. It was presumed the Mindling's control was unbreakable until Veraldai Bludvist released herself from it, proving that it is possible to destroy its control over you. However, this is incredibly difficult- not only did it take her years of wearing away at its strength, she also needed a strong emotional connection to her memories to finally break away. If Veraldai had not found her father's corpse, she may have never been released. The Mindling, along with its extraordinary mental prowess, had a whip-like tail it could use to attack enemies, but that was its only physical defense. History 'Warning! This section contains spoilers for the fanfiction [[Dragon's Slave|''Dragon's Slave]]. The Mindling was hatched in a large volcano with the rest of its kind, many years ago (possibly decades). Since it was the only living member discovered of this huge group, very little is known about the Mindling species, but the Mindling said itself that the volcano erupted, killing thousands of the community and leaving the wounded and weakened Mindling alone. Driven to desperate measures by hunger and fear, the Mindling traveled until it found another volcano, this one home to a cluster of Golemscreamers. Using its powers, the Mindling took over the cluster and began feeding off their minds, but it soon discovered that they were not enough to feed it. This is when the Mindling began to create its master plan. It first sent its Golemscreamers into the wilds beyond, bringing back hapless dragon slaves and taking over them too before sending them and the new slaves out for more. It also discovered the main lavapool in the volcano, and sent Gronkles and Catastrophic Quakens down to it, forcing them to keep the balance stable with their own lava. This prevented the volcano from erupting once more, killing the Mindling. Eventually, the Mindling was amassing thousands of dragons in its fake family, including, at some point, a Night Fury. It turned out that the megalomaniac dragon was sending its own slaves to dragon attacks on viking villages, most likely to capture the weakened dragons. In one dragon raid, the town where the family of Bludvist lived was attacked, killing the mother but just barely saving the daughter, Veraldai Bludvist. Veraldai, instead of dying at the claws of the Night Fury slave who was in the midst of the attack, was spared and taken to the Mindling. It is unknown why this occurred, or why the Night Fury took pity on her, but it is possible that the highly intelligent dragon was not completely under the Mindling's control and decided to bring the girl to its master. Whatever the reason, the Mindling did not spare its slave for its act of kindness and killed the Night Fury instantly. However, the dragon saw the use of a human slave and took Veraldai under its wing, so to speak, making her its servant. Several years later, the Mindling hatched an elaborate plot to amass the dragons on the isle of Berk to its army. Using Veraldai as a pawn, it convinced the Berkians of her innocence, then drove both Astrid and Toothless away, sending Hiccup into depression and letting Vera take over the isle. It did not count on one thing, though, and that was Greenflare, the Mimic Spitter it planted there to convince the Berkians of Veraldai's skill. Hiccup managed to bounce back and rode Greenflare to find Astrid and Veraldai, eventually catching up with the dragon in the Mountain of Fire. A battle ensued between the Alpha Female, Comet's, forces and the Mindling's. During the heat of the battle, Veraldai found the corpse of her father, Drago Bludvist, in the volcano, unlocking her memories and enabling her to break free of its control. She later commented to Hiccup on the Gronkles and Catastrophic Quakens balancing the lavaflow. Using Toothless's Alpha power, the Gronkles and Quakens dispersed, making the volcano erupt and burning the Mindling to death. This released all its slaves and, also, marked the final extinction of the Mindling race. Dragons: Rise of Berk Class: Legendary How to Obtain: Have the Screaming Death on Berk, have 2000 Vikings on Berk Description: This amazing dragon feeds off of mind power, always making it hungry for more people (or dragons!) to be around it. With a startling array of incredible mental abilities, the Mindling is a worthy foe- but watch out, it's very temperamental! Abilities: Search for Slave Dragons, 12 hrs Trivia * The Mindling's sex is unknown, but due to it being referred to as both 'master' and 'lord', it is presumably male. * The Mindling is the biggest Mystery Class dragon at a staggering 80 feet in length. * It is also the most intelligent dragon to ever be discovered. * So far, the Mindling is the only dragon ever recorded to have mental powers and the ability to directly communicate with humans. * The Slave Dragons the Mindling can obtain are a Catastrophic Quaken, Typhoomerang and Changewing. Whilst out searching for Slave Dragons, you can see the shadow of the Mindling prowling around Berk's woods. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Wild dragons